<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack of All Trades by Avaxius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921017">Jack of All Trades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaxius/pseuds/Avaxius'>Avaxius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humour, One-Shot, Romance, Set in OOTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaxius/pseuds/Avaxius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the subject of kissing comes up, Hermione clarifies a few things for her best friend. H/Hr, Romance and Humour. One-shot, set in OotP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hr/H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack of All Trades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: </p><p>Don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be quite a lot richer than I currently am.</p><p>Author's Note: </p><p>Short little one-shot to tide you all over for the time being. Chapter five of Respective Counterparts is almost ready for release; just the final finishing touches and then it will be ready to read. Apologies for any delays.</p><p>The first few sentences are from J.K Rowling's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.</p><p>Righto. On with the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>~ooOOooOOOooOOoo~</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Oh,' said Ron, his smile fading slightly. 'Are you that bad at kissing?'</strong> </em>
</p><p>'<em><strong>Dunno,' said Harry, who hadn't considered this, and immediately felt rather worried. 'Maybe I am.'</strong></em></p><p>'<em><strong>Of course you're not,' said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.</strong></em></p><p>Chapter 21, <em>Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>~ooOOooOOOooOOoo~</strong>
</p><hr/><p>She could feel his eyes on her.</p><p>After a brief silence, a somewhat perplexed voice entered her ears.</p><p>"Er, Hermione? H-how would you know that?"</p><p>The girl decided not to reply, in favour of ducking her head ever-so-slightly to hide the light blush upon her cheeks.</p><p>"Hermione?"</p><p>The witch's attention remained on the sheet of parchment before her for a grand total of two seconds.</p><p>"What?" asked Hermione, looking up to find Harry's eyes, expectedly, fixed on her face. His malachite gaze was intense, focused, and she didn't think the boy was conscious of the effect he was having on her. "What is it, Harry?"</p><p>"Um, it's just…how would you know whether I'm good at kissing or not?" By now, he was wearing a most peculiar expression. Hermione, unfortunately, was not able to discover what emotions it held. "I mean, it's not like we've ever…you know, <em>kissed </em>before…"</p><p>Ron pulled a face, as if the very thought of his two best friends being attached at the lips was repulsive.</p><p>"Oh, honestly, Harry," said the brunette impatiently, finishing her letter and signing it off with an extravagant flourish. She gave up on trying to interpret his expression, instead choosing to shoot the boy a teasing half-smirk. "You want to know why? Well, it's because you're exceptionally good at practically everything you do — when you put your mind to it, that is. Quidditch, Defence classes, leading and teaching the DA…need I go on?"</p><p>Harry flushed a cute shade of red, suddenly very interested in the grainy grooves of the wooden table resting under his arms.</p><p>"With the proper mindset, I could quite easily say that you'd be a jack of all trades," continued Hermione, still smirking slightly. "Now, considering these points, would it be so illogical to assume that you're bad at kissing, too?"</p><p>Harry grudgingly accepted that Hermione's logic was sound, and, no matter how hard the black-haired wizard tried, that he could not find fault in it.</p><p>Despite this, he still looked a bit doubtful. He absently rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so…but I'm not <em>that </em>good at everything I do, Hermione."</p><p>She frowned marginally, opening her mouth; probably to refute his statement.</p><p>But, at that exact moment, Ron chose to remind the two that he was still present.</p><p>He lifted his goblet to his mouth and drained it with a single, quick movement; letting a loud burp immediately after that he didn't even try to excuse.</p><p>"Ronald!" Hermione was glaring now at the redhead. "Would you <em>please </em>exhibit some dining courtesy? <em>Some</em> people would appreciate it!"</p><p>He took a moment to wipe a sleeve against his mouth.</p><p>"Nope, no can do, dearest Hermi," replied Ron cheekily. He openly grinned at her expression of mild disgust — most likely at his horrific shortening of her name, rather than his abysmal table manners. She rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>Hermione then raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her amusement. "And why can you not, Ron?"</p><p>"I have these needs, you see," said the redhead. His goblet was refilled and promptly emptied in a very short period of time. "Needs that, in as little words as possible, require me to perform certain actions. Now, one may think that these actions would not be acceptable in polite company, but, as needs dictate, they need to be performed. So, they shall get done."</p><p>The girl's face had twisted into a cute visage of bewilderment, somehow. Looking at her — chocolate brown eyes blinking slowly, probably as a result of failing to understand what Ron had just said. Her full, pink lips were pouting emotively. — Harry felt the oddest urge to kiss her.</p><p>He had to look away, then, for where in Merlin's name had <em>that </em>notion come from?</p><p>"You do know that whatever you just said doesn't make a single modicum of sense?" said Hermione dryly, daintily picking up her spoon and placing its ice-cream-laden-head in her mouth.</p><p>Ron let out another burp. He shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? I'm eating. To be completely honest with you, Herms, I don't think when I eat."</p><p>The black-haired wizard hid a smile in a mouthful of treacle tart as Hermione wrinkled her nose again.</p><p>"Weasley!" called a voice from about four seats to Harry's left.</p><p>The trio turned as one to face it, spotting the form of one Seamus Finnegan grinning at them.</p><p>"Yeah, Finnegan?" Ron shouted back. "Whatcha want?"</p><p>"Sorry, Ron, but I just had to say that your 'burp' was <em>pitiful," </em>replied Seamus tauntingly. An <em>ooh </em>arose from the spectating Gryffindors as their heads swivelled between the two wizards, eager to witness the ensuing drama. "You're a complete novice."</p><p>Ron crossed his arms. "Oh yeah, Finnegan? I don't think yours would be any better."</p><p>The Irish teenager smirked at the redhead. "Watch this, Weasley."</p><p>And with that, Seamus let out a thunderous, prolonged belch of frankly epic proportions; one that had some individuals recoil away in shock and others simply stare in stupefied amazement.</p><p>Despite this, he was barely audible above the cacophony of noise that was the general Hogwarts student population eating a meal.</p><p>Laughter exploded from the Gryffindor table, just as Ron's eyebrows disappeared well into his ginger hairline. Harry had to admit that he was impressed with Seamus' previously unknown ability.</p><p>Hermione was not.</p><p>"You people are <em>disgusting,</em>" she snipped, pushing her plate away and standing up rather abruptly. She turned on her heel and quickly marched out of the room.</p><p>Chuckling to himself, Harry also climbed to his feet and followed the retreating brunette through the Great Hall's oaken double doors.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>~ooOOooOOOooOOoo~</strong>
</p><hr/><p>He caught up to the witch just as she mounted the wide, stone staircase that led to the rest of the castle.</p><p>"The lack of table manners some people have…" muttered Hermione under her breath. Harry stifled another grin that threatened to break out. "Simply appalling, that's what it is…"</p><p>The boy hummed his agreement, easily matching her stride as the two reached the top of the staircase. "I agree with you completely, Hermione."</p><p>She turned her brown gaze on him. "Do you, though, Harry?"</p><p>The individual in question affected a look of the purest innocence mixed with faux affront. "But of course, Hermione! However, I must say that I am very hurt by the fact that you don't seem to believe me—"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling slightly all the same. The girl was happy to see her best friend in such an amiable mood — he had been much too broody recently.</p><p>"— and I will have to take offence!" continued Harry theatrically, making a fist and shaking it towards her.</p><p>She snorted, continuing at a slow pace down the corridor. "Oh, my Merlin! I am positively <em>quaking</em> with fear, Harry."</p><p>Harry was about to fire back a similarly sarcastic reply, but at that very instant Cho Chang — dressed in a blue-and-silver Ravenclaw uniform and her hair held in an elegant ponytail — appeared in a door that led off the hallway.</p><p>Her best friend stopped speaking and half-raised a hand in greeting. Hermione felt herself frown involuntarily.</p><p>As she approached the two Gryffindors, the raven-haired witch did not glance once at them; instead choosing to quietly scurry past and down the Great Staircase at their rears.</p><p>Harry followed her path with his eyes, the partially-formed smile slipping off his face as the older girl's head disappeared below the apex of the stone staircase.</p><p>He broke the awkward silence after it had been sitting for a few seconds. "Uh, Hermione?"</p><p>Hermione forced herself to stop glaring in the direction that the Ravenclaw Seeker had taken. "Yes?"</p><p>"D'you <em>really </em>think I'm a good kisser?"</p><p>She was tempted to huff in exasperation. "<em>Yes, </em>Harry, I do. Why do you ask? Again, might I add."</p><p>The boy shuffled his feet slightly. "Well, it's just…given what happened with Cho just now…wouldn't, uh, wouldn't —if I was good at that stuff — she actually <em>look</em> at me?"</p><p>Hermione did not like the slightly forlorn aspect of his expression. So, acting on an impulse, she decided to embrace her inner Gryffindor and kick the rational side of her mind to the figurative curb.</p><p>"I can prove to you what I said to you is true, Harry, right here and right now."</p><p>The witch let her words linger for a split second before she pounced.</p><p>His eyes widened comically just as the smaller brunette backed him into a nearby wall and pressed her lips firmly against his.</p><p>Harry stiffened, heavily shocked by his best friend's actions.</p><p>But only for a mere instant.</p><p>And after that point in time, well. The boy could only describe it as pure instinct taking control.</p><p>Hermione pulled away after a good thirty seconds spent in a state of absolute bliss; her mouth swollen, face flushed and the air positively crackling with static energy.</p><p>She grinned slyly at Harry, who was not in a better state than herself. Brushing strands of black hair out of his eyes, the brunette felt smugness arise at his goofy and dazed expression. "You see, Harry? That was really good. You really are a jack of all trades."</p><p>Harry blushed even more, and Hermione's smirk — if it were possible — widened further.</p><p>However, the witch was unable to further tease the other teenager, for he had quickly spun them around and pinned her against the stone-cold wall; lips pressing insistently against hers and arms wrapping possessively around her body.</p><p>Hermione was able to manage a single, coherent thought — this was <em>really </em>happening. Harry was kissing <em>her! </em>— before all notions of lucidity went right out of the window when Harry's tongue entered her mouth.</p><p>As the two Gryffindors continued to engage in pleasurable activities, Dobby the House Elf, sequestered out of sight in a nearby alcove, nodded happily to himself before he snapped his bony fingers. Individuals who were thinking of heading towards this particular hallway suddenly felt the urge to utilise a longer route to their various destinations.</p><p>Now that Master and Mistress had finally found each other, the small figure solemnly declared, they were not to be disturbed. Not if Dobby could help it.</p><p>
  <em>Finite.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>~ooOOooOOOooOOoo~</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>